Help
by AFictionalWorldIsBetter
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Quinn, who just wants to live a normal demigod life, but we all know that isn't possible.
1. Welcome Quinn

**Hey guys! This is my first PJO fanfic! Sadly I** **don't own PJO or any of the characters... Please review, i would really appreciate it! This also takes place after the Blood of Olympus.**

* * *

I gaped at the cabins, all of them lined up with each other in a horseshoe formation. A large fire pit with rows of seats sat in the middle, and a girl with a brown dress sat there, tending to it. I clearly ignored her and looked up in awe at the amazingly built cabins, one in the far back was painted like a rainbow, and another was obsidian black, with torches on the front. My guide cleared his throat, getting my attention. I turned around, and smiled at the guy. He was tall and, maybe a little cute. He had a wild mop of yellow hair, and light blue eyes. His name was, umm... Wilson? No, no it was Will. Yea Will Solace, an Apollo kid. He seemed like a nice guy, he had showed me around and put up with my millions of questions, not something most people could do.

"So, Sunshine?" I asked as I elbowed his side. "Where am I gonna bunk? I mean, I need a place to stay, right or am I gonna be sleeping with the strawberries?" I snorted at my lame joke, hunching my shoulders over, and holding a stitch in my side as I pretended to go a little overboard.

Will clearly didn't get my joke, his brow furrowed and he rubbed his temple. He pointed to a run down looking cabin, like the ones you would find in the woods. "You'll be staying there, after, of course, you get better during your stay at the infirmary."

I breathed heavily, sending a rush of air out my nose. The cabin looked boring, how come I wouldn't be able to stay at one of the cooler ones?

I glared up at Solace and was about to say a snappy remark when a boy with dark black hair, and matching clothes ran up to us. I took a small step, back as I noticed the huge black sword he had hanging from his belt. His grey eyes were alert and anxious. He spoke quickly in Wills ear, moving his hands a lot as he spoke.

"Nico," Will said, slightly alarmed as he placed his hands on the boy's, Nico's shoulders. "Calm down."

Nico nodded and took a deep breath before practically shouting. "Go get your archers, something is coming!"

Will took a step back and nodded, before pointing at me. "Take, um, Quinn? It's Quinn, right? Well, take her to the infirmary. Lay her down in bed eight, and tell Lisa too take a look at her wounds."

Nico turned to look at me, before quickly turning his attention back to Will. "I will, babe." Nico mumbled as he stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Just be careful, the scouters said it looked big, and whatever it is will be here soon, in fact too soon for my liking."

Will nodded, before turning and running in the direction of a cabin that seemed to be way to bright for its own good.

Nico turned to me and crossed his arms. "Why do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asked.

"Because I'm injured, duh." I gave a small laugh, but Nico didn't seemed to be amused. He just glared at me and began to walk towards the dining place.

I swallowed back a feeling of dread, cursing myself for saying the wrong thing. "Hey, wait up."

I ran forward so I was right beside him. "I just am going for a check-up, you know. Kinda stupid."

"Uh, sure. I hope you know that Lisa isn't a 'check-up' person. She deals with people with serious wounds."

I looked down, biting my lip as a way to punish myself, why did I have to be dumb all the time? i could already tell this Nico kid didn't like me.

I am such a failure.

I walked beside Nico until we reached the infirmary. We didn't say a word as he lead me to my bed, I guess he wasn't the type for small talk. Sadly, I was, so it was kinda weird, and slightly uncomfortable. He was pretty intimidating with his dark hair, clothes, and personality. He would have been the kid in my old school that I would mostly avoid. He scared me, and I got a feeling he would most likely be able to use his sword to decapitate me.

He suddenly stopped by a curtain, and opened it slightly, motioning for me to go inside. I practically ran into him, not paying attention to anything but my wondering thoughts of the earlier day, so much has happened. I mumbled a small apology, and I gave him a small smile and a nod of thanks, before slipping past him onto the small room hidden by four walls of curtains. The only thing in there was a small, but comfy looking bed. I gave a small sigh ands down heavily on it, suddenly feeling the weight of the day crush down on me.

"Oh, by the way. You should probably try to get some sleep. Or else Solace might flip."

* * *

 **Hey look at that! Sorry it was a little bit crappy. Thanks for reading! I'll try to post updates daily! I know it might be a little confusing but I will clear that up int he next chapter!**


	2. The Nightmare

People were rushing around outside of the infirmary, I could easily hear them. I heard screams of command, clinking and the creaks of catapults. I didn't know why they were so panicked, it didn't really make much sense to me. The camp had like, an invisible barrier around it...right?

I gave an annoyed sigh and turned to lay on my side, because the bruises on my back were starting to hurt again, and I couldn't lay on my stomach because of the deep wound that I had gotten from the dagger that one eyed monster was holding. I wished I would just fall asleep, but it wouldn't come to me. I couldn't get the days event out of my head, and I'm honest to god, er _gods,_ to scared to face my nightmares. The ones I have been getting for too long.

But soon weariness from the day grabbed me and practically dragged me into the nightmarish dreamland I was forced to visit every night. I was transported back to my shabby two room, ugly house on the side of the road. I lived there with my mother, who was an alcoholic. She, well, she wasn't very nice to me. She called me her, "mistake". I never had a nice thing at that house. I never got a christmas present, birthday gift, not even a surprise gift from the tacky shop at my mom's hospital where she worked.

Every night she would come home and take her anger out on me, maybe a patient died on her watch, or...well. Anything bad could have happened but I was always the one who received her anger. I only left home for school, and that was where my sayter found me.

I bet you can guess what happened next.

But right now I was back in that house, and I felt like screaming, I hated it here. Was it too hard for my dreams to give me one break?

And of course the demon called my mother was home... There, right there on the couch was my mother, crying. Her head was in her hands, and standing above her was a shadowy figure. It seemed to be looking down at her, glaring at my mother.

"You were supposed to keep her here, she was going to be my slave!" My mother seemed to shrink against the couch, almost falling into the cushions. The voice seemed to come from the walls, and not the figure itself. "She is too powerful for those insufferable Gods to have!"

My mother looked up from the couch, her face that most people would say was beautiful was frozen in horror. "They threatened me, they would have taken her away from me one way or another," My mother, lets just call her Allie, whimpered. "There was nothing I could do, I couldn't have possible given her to you sooner than her eighteenth birthday, and that is in three years. The Gods would allow me to hurt her, but never would they allow me to give her to the..."

"SILENCE." The shadow was starting to fade. "My minions will get her for me, you are no longer any use to me."

My mothers eyes widened as the demon like creature disappeared. I watched from the corner as the house shook and trembled, before collapsing on us. Killing my mother, while awakening me from my dreams.

I sat up in my sweat drenched bed, people were still yelling outside, but it wasn't in the scared, panicky tone that they had been using before. I distinctly heard the words... "He's back."

* * *

 **YAY! Second chapter is up.** **Thank you for reading, and please review! It would really help. I'll try to post chapters more often...**


	3. Who

"Who's back?" I mumbled, glancing around before I realized there was only a white curtain around me. I reached out to push it away but quickly pulled my hand back, I could hear shouts from outside, a chorus of crazed kids all screaming he's back and a weird word that sounded like it started with a 'P'.

I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes while I whispered, "no, no, no." Over and over agin because of the fact that I despised loud noises. I supposed it was because of the fact that I grew up around screaming, but also because I had sensitive ears.

"Every part of you is sensitive," I muttered as my eyes grew heavy, as I fell back asleep.

 **I Know, I haven't updated in a while! Don't hate me! I'll try to post more!**


End file.
